


C'mon dude

by Blindingabel



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27483550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blindingabel/pseuds/Blindingabel
Summary: Dude...
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Kudos: 35





	C'mon dude

Lucas: c'mon yann, I didn't drink that much last night.  
Yann: You were flirting with Eliott.  
Lucas: so? We are dating.  
Yann: you asked if he was single and cried when he said he wasn't.


End file.
